


If This Could Last Forever

by edenbound



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Sex, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash knows exactly how lucky he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This Could Last Forever

"I am a lucky, lucky man," Wash whispers. Zoe smiles, a bright flash of white teeth, shifts on him and arches her back a little. She looks glorious like this -- she always does, but like this he can see her perfectly, watch her moving on him, and it's beautiful. She feels perfect too, of course, slick and hot and tight, and she knows just how to move. But the way she looks just adds a bit more to it, the sweat on her skin gleaming softly in the low lights, the muscles rippling, and he can watch all of it, watch her -- he never gets tired of that.

And the look on her face is worth it, too, something more naked than a simple lack of clothes allows, open and frank and only for him, pleasure written in the way she bites her lip or closes her eyes, in the way her mouth opens for a gasp or the way her hair tumbles across her face. He does feel lucky, so lucky, so honoured, because it's moments like this he knows they're perfect, moments like this when he can see love and pleasure and, oh yes, joy --

And it always ends too soon, even while it's lasting forever.


End file.
